


The Perfect Moment

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [14]
Category: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Aftercare, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ghost Sex, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: Set after Super Mario Odyssey, Mario continues his travels on his lonesome while plagued by heartache. A chance meeting with his former companion Vivian in Winterton Village changes both of their lives.
Relationships: Bibian | Vivian/Mario, Bibian | Vivian/Mario (Paper Mario)
Series: Nitey's Commissions [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Kudos: 19





	The Perfect Moment

It was the perfect moment. It was the kind of moment that should have defined the rest of the Princess’ life. The rest of Mario’s life. No -- _their_ life. The two of them together on the moon of all places. Bowser filled the crater his body made on impact, stunned and no threat to them.

Cappy and Tiara hovered nearby, watching and waiting and knowing what Mario intended to do as he approached Princess Peach in her white wedding dress. In his white tuxedo, the once lowly plumber was missing one thing and one thing only: a hat. Without a hat, Mario may as well have been naked.

Yet then and there, in the perfect moment, Mario managed to look dashing in spite of it. They were _on the Moon_. This was it. If there was ever a time for Mario to ask Princess Peach the question, it was in this perfect moment. He stepped towards her, ready to present the flower he had and then to get on his knee and ask the question.

Bowser surged to his feet with a mighty growl. Not even the moon’s gravity could keep King Koopa down for long. He bound forward and knocked Mario off his feet with a mighty swing of his thick arm, his other hand pulling out his bouquet of piranha plants, sure to chase the move the same way Mario intended. The hero had just as much stamina as the great lizard, though, and soon the two were pressing and shoving against one another, each stuffing the symbol of their affections in Peach’s lovely face.

The perfect moment, ruined. She looked between the two of them, her frustration visible and only growing until she opened her lips to say the word that had haunted Mario’s dreams ever since, the words that confirmed in spite of _everything_ … Peach wasn’t going to marry him. _Enough. Enough. Enough. Enough. ENOUGH. ENOUGH. ENOUGH. ENOUGH._

Her lips, the lips Mario longed so much to kiss over the years, moved in slow motion. He willed her to say anything but _ENOUGH_ , knowing full well that the dream would continue and end the same way it always did; there was nothing Mario could do to change what already happened. Peach would never marry Mario, and she would shut down Bowser just as hard, leaving the two to console each other as she went to board the Odyssey and get away from the Moon and the drama that came with her suitors.

She said the word. “Next stop,” Peach blared as though her sweet and lovely voice were coming through an intercom, “Winterton Village! Next stop, Winterton Village!” It was done. Mario’s love would go unrequited…? The pipe-diving hero blinked several times. “Next stop, Winterton Village! Next stop, Winterton Village! Next stop, Winterton Village!”

Mario startled awake, and with his frayed nerves he startled again when he suddenly realized he was blind. Was he under attack? Kidnapped? He swung out with his arm and struck nothing. A second later, feeling incredibly sheepish, he reached up to remove his famous hat from his face, where he had placed it to keep the world dark during his nap. 

For a moment he simply smiled blearily at it, reminded of his companion Cappy. The hero had met so many interesting people in his adventures. Many of the relationships he formed felt like eternal friendships, though Mario’s hectic lifestyle often tested that. He just didn’t have the time to spend with all the people he cared about. Whenever an adventure ended, he had to go straight back to the Mushroom Kingdom on the off chance Bowser (or any number of other villains) didn’t try to pull a fast one while their guard was down.

This was the first time in a long time that he didn’t follow Princess Peach straight back to her fief. He had a strong feeling Bowser was in a similar straits. Perhaps he was out there too, taking a vacation to find himself. Better yet, maybe he was spending time with the children he already had. The Koopa King’s obsession with Peach wasn’t a _malicious_ one; he truly loved her. His desperation for Peach’s hand in marriage came from wanting the Koopa Kids and Bowser Junior to have a mother.

Peach had firmly and frankly pointed out that half of his Koopa Kids were really Koopa Teenagers, and that they didn’t need a mother so much as they needed a parent, period. He wished them well, including Bowser. _Everyone deserves love in their life_ , Mario reflected as he donned his hat and sat back in his seat, glancing around the well-appointed train cart and then out the window. Snow dusted evergreens went as far as the eye could see.

Daisy and Luigi were getting married in the fall. Even the Princess of Sarasaland thought Mario and Peach were a certainty, and had begun to plan a double wedding when Mario confided in them his plan to propose. That had been a terribly uncomfortable phone call.

The hero blew out a sigh and resolved to put Peach from his mind, turning his thoughts elsewhere. He was looking forward to his weeklong stay in one of Winterton’s famous glass igloo cabins, though he knew it would be lonely. The isolation was what he wanted, why he booked it at all, but part of him was having second thoughts. Did it really make sense to cut himself off from people when his heart was hurting like this? Maybe he should have invited someone to stay with him. It wasn’t too late.

It’d be the perfect place to bring Peach. _She’d love it._ Mario tugged at his famous mustache, suddenly irritated with himself. No, it couldn’t be anyone who would presume romance. He couldn’t handle that right now. That narrowed things down a little bit by excluding… just Peach. 

How many years had it been since he saw Mallow? Geno? Could he even get in touch with either one of them? He had heard Mallow’s father had abdicated the throne to him, so even if he could ring up the King of the Nimbus Kingdom, he would probably be too busy to float on down from on high. Few ‘tadpoles’ had ever risen to such heights. And Geno-- well, that was even more unlikely. He had only been sent to the Mushroom Kingdom to help repair the Star Road.

The train began to roll to a stop.

Maybe Goombario? Mario loved the little guy, but he wasn’t a kid anymore. There were tales throughout the Mushroom Kingdom of a heroic goomba stomping on other goombas, and Mario had an inkling he knew who it was. And if those tales were true, the heroic goomba was accompanied by a blue-shelled koopa sporting a stylish bandana and a pink bob-omb. He was glad that Goombario, Kooper and Bombette had formed their own party and continued their adventures without him.

Passengers began to stir and leave their seats, gathering their carry-on bags and forming an orderly line in the aisle.

Of all his old companions, Mario saw Parakarry the most as he often delivered mail to the house he and Luigi shared. That mail route meant everything to Parakarry. There was no way he’d take a break. Sushie? Watt? Mario couldn’t hazard a guess at what they were doing or what they were, though he trusted they were living their best lives. Maybe… Lady Bow? _Maybe… no, she moved to the Spooky Kingdom_. A shame. He wouldn’t have minded catching up with her. 

...Lakilester? He’d be available. Though Mario tried his best to only see the best in people, Lakilester also happened to be a very _lackluster friend_. Being stuck in a cozy glass igloo with the lakitu for a week might turn him into a pessimist. Not that Mario had any problems being friends with his former adversaries, having teamed up with foes like Bowser plenty of times in the past. Lakilester was just himself. Mario’s mind turned to another former enemy -- someone who, like Lakilester, stood against the plumber before they stood with him.

Vivian, the youngest and kindest of the three Shadow Sirens… and by far the cutest. Mario smiled as he thought back to the shy girl, who grew up under the bitter yoke of her sisters’ jealousy. The kindness Mario showed Vivian gave her the courage to stand up to her bullies, the two people who should have loved her above all else. When their journey was finally over, when the Shadow Queen had been sealed away forevermore and the world had been saved yet again, Vivian used her kindness and her courage to forgive her sisters. That forgiveness showed them the error of their ways.

The last he had heard, they were all living happy lives in Twilight Town. Vivian had been like a little sister to Mario throughout their journey together. He’d love to catch up with her -- and in fact, if he were to invite anyone at all, he knew then and there that it would be her. But Twilight Town was on the other side of the world. Assuming he could contact her and she _did_ have the time to join him... what were the chances that Vivian would be coming alone? 

There was nothing romantic about the thought. Vivian was almost surely married if not seeing someone, and if there was one thing a heart-sick Mario didn’t want to be around? It was a happy couple. Maybe that was the reason he sought out the isolation in the first place.

… _Am I forgetting something?_ Mario glanced up, breaking his thoughtful reprieve before popping out of his seat. He was forgetting to get off the train. Go figure. The line in the train’s aisle was moving now, the other passengers in the midst of disembarking. Sheepish again, he grabbed his heavy winter jacket, threw it on, snagged his luggage and begged a pardon as he tried to slide into the line and get off the train in a reasonable timeframe. 

In his rush, he bumped into a woman with curls like cotton candy and a familiar striped hat, all bundled up in a far too big orange jacket. She gasped and teetered, her balance lost; sheer instinct led to Mario grabbing her elbow to make sure she didn’t fall. He expected to stumble as he righted her weight, yet… nothing. When he glanced down, he realized she didn’t have legs at all. Her body ended in a purple tail that just barely hovered over the ground, almost like a ghost, but Mario knew better than that right away. He knew what she was. She turned to face him, her surprise still on her precious lips, starting to form a word and then stopping to stare at him with eyes as big as a power moon.

He was equally surprised to recognize her. “Vivian?” Mario gaped. Despite her mastery over the shadows, the way her expression turned from surprise to a beaming smile lit up the cart. She scarcely whispered his name in turn and reached out a purple hand to his face, as though the only way to prove they were both there was for his skin to touch hers.

It was the perfect moment. It was the kind of moment that would define the rest of Mario’s vacation. The rest of Vivian’s vacation. No -- _their_ vacation. At least until the next person in line bumped into Vivian and Mario, and she ended up grabbing his mustache instead of touching his cheek like she had originally set out to do. Their surprise reunion would have to wait, at least until they managed to get off the train. As far as Mario could tell, she was alone. 

Maybe he’d end up asking her to join him for the week after all.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

Vivian said yes, with such incredibly sincere and heartfelt enthusiasm that made the former plumber feel like he had gotten her the surprise birthday present neither of them knew she wanted. It turned out that she was here visiting Winterton for the same reason Mario was, at least on the surface.

He didn’t unload the emotions left by Peach’s rejection onto Vivian. He was here for a vacation and she was here for a vacation. Maybe she had something she wasn’t telling him, maybe she didn’t. It didn’t really matter to Mario. He was just happy she was there, and so happy to be there with him besides. They decided to just share Mario’s igloo instead of leaving one empty. 

Most of the igloos were single floor, single room affairs, but a few sported a second underground room. Mario hadn’t booked one, but the hotel had upgraded him for free. A couple of years prior, he had saved Winterton from being turned into a beachside resort, a fate most heinous to such a beautiful snowy wonderland. He hadn’t planned to use it, but if Vivian was going to be staying with him, it ensured either one of them could have privacy if they needed it.

Now that the two were unpacked, they could each catch up on what the other had been doing these past few years. Mario returned from the kitchen and placed a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of Vivian on the coffee table, then sat down with his own across from her. The ghostly woman smiled her thanks, then took the mug in both hands and sipped at it. Neither of them rushed to start that catching up. Instead, they spent their time watching the sky darken through the clear glass. As the natural light lessened, a few lamps glowed to light around them, leaving the room dim; intimately lit.

It wasn’t a perfect moment, but it was good enough. Quiet and companionable, peaceful and relaxing. Vivian seemed to need it as much as Mario did. Maybe they didn’t need to talk, at least not tonight, but Mario had a nagging concern. Though Vivian’s hat hung with Mario’s on the igloo’s coat stand, she still wore her ridiculously thick orange jacket. He set his mug aside and hopped to his feet, starting to wind around to the fireplace. “Are you cold? Let me toss another--”

“No, not at all,” Vivian quickly replied, finishing her own mug of hot chocolate and setting it down. “I’m actually pretty toasted. It’s just-- you know.” She smiled, her cheeks darkening just a bit with a blush. Mario certainly didn’t, but Vivian rolled on before he had a chance to press any questions. “So, has Peach been keeping you busy?”

“Oh, uh.” Mario laughed awkwardly, dragging a hand through his hair before heading back to the couch and sinking down. “No. Actually, well.” He hesitated a moment longer, then chose to just rip the proverbial bandage straight off. Best to get it out in the open rather than let it simmer, if she was going to ask about it. Mario cleared his throat before starting again. “Actually, she put an end to us.” He smiled a bit sadly. “If there was ever an ‘us’ to begin with. She put Bowser in his place, too. I think she’s done with it all.”

He felt terrible even laying it on Vivian and expected to see awkward discomfort on her pretty purple face, but he saw nothing of the sort when he looked at her.

“Oh, Mario. I’m sorry.” Vivian’s shock and then wholehearted concern showed readily on her expressive face. “That’s-- I’m so sorry. With everything you’ve done for her and the Mushroom Kingdom, I can’t imagine how she could do something like that to you. Are you okay?” When Vivian rose from the couch, she _really_ rose from the couch, simply floating over the coffee table to sit beside the hero. She reached to take his hand in hers. Grateful, Mario took it and squeezed it tight.

“No, but I will be.” Mario promised with a small smile. “It’s about time that I slowed down and started making more time for myself. I just wish there was someone else with me for it,” he admitted, before taking a longer look at Vivian. Something was off, something was… really different about her, and not just several years of maturity. He frowned faintly at her before asking, “Are you doing something new with your hair these days?”

Even right after saying that, Mario knew that wasn’t it. Her hair was a bit longer but it wasn’t _different_. “Oh,” Vivian blinked. “No. Why do you ask?”

“There’s just something different about you. I can’t put my finger on it,” Mario admitted, shaking his head and giving Vivian a fuller smile. “Maybe it’s just the years. You’ve gotten so beautiful.” Not that he could remember ever thinking Vivian was anything but during the course of their adventure.

“Ohhh.” Vivian laughed, just a _mite_ self-conscious. “Maybe. Maybe,” she said redundantly, before nibbling gently on her bottom lip and turning to face Mario more fully on the couch, shifting to curl her wispy tail beneath herself. She was quiet for a moment, indecisive, before she slowly shifted just a tad forward towards him. “Can I tell you a secret? It’s one that I meant to tell when we parted ways,” Vivian confessed, “but I was afraid of it coming between you and Peach.”

The former plumber lifted his eyebrows, curious -- and apparently blind to what was right before him. “What is it? Something to do with the Shadow Queen?” Perhaps… Vivian was the Shadow Princess? Was there even a Shadow Princess? If there was, did it come up on that adventure or was it a different one, completely unrelated to the Shadow Queen that Mario, Vivian and the rest of their companions sealed away?

How many adventures did he even go on in the course of a year that he could seriously ask himself that question?

“No. Nothing like that,” Vivian murmured, her voice full of warm humor. She smiled with a hint of mischief, still blushing. Something about her manner reminded Mario of the courage she displayed in finally confronting her sisters. “Mario, you were the first person that ever showed me kindness, and I’ve always loved you for that. I always will.” 

Mario didn’t know what to say, his surprise plain on his face. He thought he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Vivian didn’t let that bother her. 

After a mere moment’s hesitation, she reached to her jacket’s zipper and began peeling it down. “This,” Vivian said in a much lower tone, “is why I’m still wearing my jacket.” For a moment, Mario was worried that Vivian was sick. Perhaps she had a cold; it didn’t occur to him that revealing such a malady wouldn’t involve removing the only clothing he had seen Vivian wear-- well, ever. The zipper had a long way to go, and at first Mario didn’t understand what Vivian had done. He didn’t see anything.

Zzzzip.

Only because the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom was a perfect gentleman who always met a woman’s eye. If it wasn’t for the fact that Vivian _clearly_ wanted Mario to look down at her body, he wouldn’t have. What he saw made his eyes go wide with shock, his jaw dropping and his mouth hanging open. “Mama mia,” he whispered as he stared at Vivian’s breasts in a most ungentlemanly fashion. He finally realized what was so different about his old friend. The Vivian he knew back then had the barest _hint_ of breasts on her chest. Visible curves, but just that, her nipples hidden by stars knows what.

Years later, Vivian’s breasts could only be described as _massive_. The only reason her shoulder boulders weren’t immediately apparent was because of the jacket she had worn. They were so large that they couldn’t even be restrained by the jacket alone; they were squished down tight against her chest with duct tape that wrapped around her body in two separate bands. Her nipples were a shade darker than the rest of her body, too enormous on their own for the duct tape to hide them. Their color reminded him of her blush.

Mario simply couldn’t help himself. He stared. Vivian’s breasts were one of the most magnificent sights he had ever seen in all his adventures. Maybe that had something to do with the years of celibacy he went through while pining over Peach. He swallowed. “Mama mia,” he whispered again, and Vivian giggled quietly. She slid her hands up the side of her tits, drawing the former plumber’s eye to them. Flames flickered into being around the tips of her fingers as they reached the duct tape, burning straight through it and letting her bountiful bosom spill forth.

He couldn’t help himself. “Mama mia.” He once again realized he was staring and swallowed, glancing back up to Vivian’s face as she slowly peeled the duct tape off her small titans. She was blushing all the fiercer now and her smile was nothing if not shy, but she didn’t look away from him. She still had that courage she had found during their adventure.

“Mario,” she whispered, reaching forward to take him by the wrist. “You deserve so much better than Peach ignoring you. Please, let me be yours. Be mine.” She took his hand and moved it to her sinfully soft skin. Her fingers slid down to his and squeezed, encouraging him to do what he never would on his own. Vivian’s breath hitched, her voice more throaty as the hero tentatively felt her, moving his hand of his own accord. “At least for this week. It doesn’t have to be forever, just this week.”

“Vivian, I--” Mario began to say, but she leaned in close to kiss him. Her mouth tasted like the cotton candy her hair so resembled, and the pair let both of their eyes drift shut, letting their lips do the talking. It had been _so_ long for Mario, but his mouth remembered exactly what it needed to do, even if his former partner -- no, _current_ partner, had to prompt him into doing it. His experience over hers shone through, particularly when his tongue invaded her mouth. She gasped softly into the kiss, but welcomed it all the same. As they Frenched, Mario shifted forward, coming to straddle her tail by the time they broke the kiss.

Vivian opened her eyes slowly, gazing up at Mario dreamily. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this. Please,” she said breathlessly, her hands sliding down his body to pull and tug at his clothes until she could begin freeing his engorged cock from its constraints. “Let me reward you for everything you did for me. Let me reward you for everything you’ve done for _everyone_ , Mario -- oh!” The Shadow Siren’s seductive words were cut off by her soft gasp when her fingers first came into contact with Mario’s hardness. “Goodness,” she grinned, still blushing bright as she stroked her fingers along him. As sweet and romantic as this _abrupt_ development was, Mario found the mischief she kept displaying most endearing. 

It was a reminder that he _had_ helped her. She had been so shy and timid when they first met, suffering under her bullying sister’s yoke. It was the perfect moment. “Was this a mushroom I found in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” Vivian all but purred through her grin. The moment wasn’t so perfect after all. The way she giggled after he groaned was almost more of a cackle. He took a brief reprieve from her after that terrible joke, pulling his shirt up and over his head. Once he tossed it aside and looked back down at her, she was focused entirely on his cock, stroking it to full mast with her lips slightly parted. “I can’t believe that you’re like this for me, Mario.” She glanced back up at him, her smile shy again as her fingers played over the crown of his cock, exploring it and learning its shape by feel. “Thank you for… inviting me to stay with you.”

This wasn’t what he had in mind when he had invited her, but in the heat of the moment, he really didn’t mind how askew everything went. “No,” he murmured back as she drew her fingers back from him. He leaned into her, marveling again at the sheer size of her twins, each far more than a single handful for him. “Thank you for this.” It was a challenge unlike any he had ever faced before, but the former plumber wasn’t the sort to back down from a hard task (and certainly not when he was already _so hard_ ). There was only one way for him to tackle this foreplay. He bent down to her, one of his hands playing with one of her stiffened nipples while he used the other to brace himself on the couch. Loathed to leave the other neglected, he descended on it with his mouth, nipping it gently with his teeth before teasing its tip with his tongue. As she gasped, he closed his lips around it and sucked on it.

“Ahh,” Vivian groaned softly, her hands sliding into his short brown hair. She laid back against the arm of the couch, eyelashes fluttering shut as she basked in Mario’s attention. “That’s-- yes, just like that,” Vivian murmured. He stiffened for half a second when he felt _something_ that wasn’t Vivian’s fingers grab hold of his cock, only to realize a moment later that he was no longer straddling her tail; she had slipped it out from under him and now had it wrapped around his thick cock, coiling around it like a snake. He relaxed and just enjoyed her slow, sinuous stroking as he continued to play and suck on her breasts. Deciding on a whim that her glorious nipples deserved equal attention, he freed the one in his mouth and kissed his way across her purple chest, shifting his weight to let his other hand brace him while the one previously tasked with that duty began to play with her wet nipple. 

“C-careful,” the ghostly girl almost whimpered under the effects of Mario’s talented tongue. “They’re not just _big_ , they’re f-full, ohh.” Mario opened his eyes and tried to glance up at his new lover. Though he heard her warning, he didn’t quite _understand_ it. Her breasts were full? Why, yes, they certainly were. He had never seen a pair of fuller, larger breasts in his life. For a moment, he considered taking his mouth off of her teat to ask her to clarify. After the groan inducing mushroom joke she had made, she couldn’t _really_ complain about him interrupting the flow of things.

Then her fingers tightened in his hair and he knew he needed to stay his course. Vivian’s tail almost spasmed in the way it tightened and shuddered around Mario’s length, and the hero knew by instinct alone that it was as close to curled toes as he would get from her. He had never been with a woman who could reach orgasm through having their nipples stimulated, but he was pleased that Vivian, with her extreme bust, was one of them. It was only fitting. “Mario,” she gasped, arching her back and practically shoving his face down against her sweet skin. “Mario-- Mario!” she cried out as the orgasm rode through her body like a wave.

Mario grinned around her nipple, letting himself feel smug for just a moment. He was a hero, after all, and smug heroes get their just desserts. Sometimes they get them literally. What smugness Mario felt was quickly replaced by surprise when he felt a warm, thick liquid squirt into his mouth, sweet on his tongue, almost like pure sugar. It reminded him of Vivian’s mouth, but that wasn’t quite right. Kissing her tasted _like_ cotton candy. This practically _was_ cotton candy, albeit in liquid form.

Her comment about them _being full_ finally clicked into place for him. Her massive mammaries were full of milk, and all of Mario’s work thus far had resulted in him milking them. In ordinary circumstances he might have felt shocked or even slightly averse to it, but in the moment -- this perfect moment, the sort that was set to define the rest of Mario’s life, the rest of Viivan’s life, the rest of _their_ life… it was perfect.

He sucked away, loving the taste of Vivian’s sweet cream, quite unlike anything he had ever tasted before. The flow seemed almost endless, like it would never stop, but it eventually slowed to a trickle around the time Mario was in dire need of a breather. The hero lifted his head, first glancing at her other breast and his other hand. The milk seemed to spurt out of her when she came, not just from having her nipple latched and sucked for all it was worth; there was a considerable mess from her milk all over her tit, his digits, and the couch itself. Fittingly, it was the same color as her hair.

When he finally met her eye, he could see her embarrassment plain on her face, though the worst of it was buried under the dreamy smile and glassy eyes brought on by her afterglow. “Sorry,” she said, soft and sweet. She never fully stopped attending to Mario’s warp pipe with her tail all throughout and kept at it even now, though her eyes and fingers wandered to the mess she had made. “We should clean that up. It might stain--”

Mario didn’t care. He leaned down and caught her mouth again, sharing the delicious taste she had surprised him with. Vivian clutched at his shoulders as he took over her mouth once more, moaning softly and dragging her nails -- he had never noticed she had nails before -- down his back. When he pulled away, her flush no longer had anything to do with shy embarrassment. Now it was just hot hunger, a fire demanding to be fed until it became an inferno once more. She slid her soft, supple hands around to press against his pectorals, grinning up at him through a soft bite at her bottom lip. “Let me take care of you for a bit,” she said.

He could only nod in reply, leaning back as she pushed him just off her, but not fully away. Vivian twisted around in place, keeping her tail entwined around Mario’s primed cock, and braced herself on the arm of the couch. If he hadn’t ever noticed her fingernails, he certainly hadn’t ever noticed her ass, looking rounder and firmer than any legless girl had a right to. Unable to help himself, he reached down to grab one of its cheeks, squeezing it with his fingers to find it only had a little give, confirming his suspicions. Vivian gave off a surprised squeak, but grinned over her shoulder at him. “You do whatever you want back there while I’m working, hero. Just don’t get in my way.”

_Get in your way…_? Mario didn’t have time to ask what she planned on doing. Vivian’s purple, shadowy skin seamlessly spread between the halves of her ass, revealing a tight little hole puckered shut and below it, right where Mario would expect it to be, the glistening pink folds of Vivian’s cunt. Legs or not, it was as human as any Mario had ever seen. She wriggled her tail down to wrap around the base of his cock, then slowly pushed herself down until the mushroom head of his toadstool was pressing against her wet entrance.

Their eyes met again. Was it a perfect moment, the sort that would define the rest of his life and her life and _their_ life? Vivian’s grin slimmed down to a shy smile that looked much more fitting on her features. She half-pulled his cock into her and half-pushed herself down on it. Mario wasn’t thinking about _perfect moments_ in that moment, only how perfect he felt inside of her, letting out a quiet groan as he clapped his other hand down on Vivian’s ghostly booty. “You feel so wonderful,” he told her; though it wasn’t eloquent, no one ever expected poetry out of the former plumber. It was heartfelt, and that was enough for her. 

Vivian’s eyes glistened with happy tears, and just before practically hilting Mario’s cock inside of her she whispered the words in kind. “So do you.” After that, though, actual conversation or commentary was a lost cause between the two of them. The Shadow Siren rode Mario’s cock at a hard pace, keeping the top half of it in her cunt while her tail made sure the bottom half wasn’t neglected, squeezing and stroking it in time with her movements. The way her breath kept hitching and she kept gasping made it clear to Mario that she was using his cock to hit _just_ the right spots inside of her warm, velvety cunt, and he didn’t dare move to interrupt any of it. He contented himself with his hands and her ass, squeezing and slapping and playing with it as his lover’s gasps turned into hard panting, and then wanton moans.

It didn’t take too long for Vivian to cum again, and when she did, she shivered and squeezed around him in maddening ways that threatened to milk his cock just as he had already milked her tits. When the thick of it passed, she threw her hair over her shoulder with a toss of her head and then looked back at him again, blinking in surprise. “You still haven’t…? Stars, Mario,” Vivian mumbled breathlessly, but after a moment she simply grinned and began her ride anew. “Guess a hero needs endurance to go through as many adventures as you do, huh?”

“Yeah,” Mario grinned back, feeling a rare sort of freedom to let loose even though Vivian had his cock so perfectly trapped between her tail and cunt. His potence and sheer stamina was a side effect from years of using the Mushroom Kingdom’s titular export, not that he bothered to stop Vivian to explain that to her. As she rode his cock, he moved closer, squeezing in all the tighter to her body. Almost pressing himself to her back, he slipped his hands around her body to get at her nipples, playing with them in lieu of her ass. As he suspected, there was a growing mess under them. The couch they were fucking on was almost certainly ruined, and he’d probably have to pay for the damages.

They were worth it.

The extra stimulation on her true weak points hastened Vivian’s third orgasm. When she began to falter through it Mario took over, resting one hand on top of Vivian’s to brace himself as he thrusted away inside her. She cried out time and time again as the hero’s cock made her cum and squirt a fresh round of pink-hued milk each time, and she must have been on her six or seventh orgasm when she finally, hoarsely moaned out, “What is it going to _take_ , Mario?”

He already knew, reaching down to slide her tail off of him. “Roll over,” he murmured, moving to straddle her body again as she followed his command, her body practically a boneless pool from sheer sexual satisfaction. He started to wonder if Vivian even had bones, then stopped himself and focused on the beauty that was spilled out before him.

Her breasts were considerably smaller from all the milk she had lost, a great deal of which was smeared over her chest, leaving it slick and perfect for his purposes. He slid his cock between her two pillowy tits, their size still well beyond compare to any woman Mario had slept with before Peach entered his life. If they hadn’t shrinked, this wouldn’t have worked at all.

Mario plopped his hard length against Vivian’s skin and between her breasts, reaching to their sides to squeeze them around him. Her hands joined his, fingers lightly lacing between his. Their eyes met again. As they both began to stroke Mario’s cock with her blessed bosom, they each smiled -- Vivian’s full of well-satiated love. Practically buried between her two milky mounds, Mario felt himself falling a little in love with her in turn. 

The titjob was just what he needed to push him over the edge she had built him up towards. Mario’s smile began to break apart as he felt his cock near the point of no return. Vivian, whose needs were already well-tended to, simply smiled up at him and whispered words he could barely hear to egg him on. They had their intended effect. When she saw him at the very edge of bliss, she raised her voice and presumed to all but order Mario. “On my face. I want to taste you the same way you tasted me.”

How could he deny her that? It was almost a herculean effort for Mario to pull out of the perfect valley her tits formed for him, but he managed to do it, scooting up and taking his aim. At that point he was simply holding back the inevitable; one brisk stroke was all he needed to cum for the first time in a long time. By the time his cock finished firing hot white ropes of cum over Vivian’s face, breasts and pink hair, she was all but covered in her hero’s seed, her giggles at the sheer quantity almost hysterical. “Stars and shadows,” she moaned breathlessly as she smeared it into her purple skin along with the milk. “You really are super, Mario.” She scooped a bit into her mouth and swallowed it down, closing her eyes as she savored the taste.

Her smile afterwards was radiant and filled his heart.

He got her a towel without her needing to ask for it. The Shadow Siren desperately needed it, and they shared a bath afterwards. An hour later they laid in bed together, Vivan on her side and cuddled up to Mario’s side. As beautiful as the night sky was above them, the two only had eyes for each other. The ghostly girl began to drift off to sleep before Mario did, and as he watched her eyelids close and her breathing slow, the hero knew he had finally found his perfect moment. This was the moment that would define the rest of their lives.

He would always be a little sad and a little bitter over Princess Peach’s rejection, but in another way he was glad for his time with her and how it ended. If things had happened any differently, he may never have found Vivian. Not again, and not like this.

The rest of the week was wonderful. Though they arrived separately, they left Winterton Village together, and both knew that neither of them would ever be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
